Never Alone
by tardis123
Summary: I knew where I was, but at the same time, I didn't. Who was this mad man with the amzaing blue box? I feel like I've met him before, but how could I have? Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. It belongs to BBC. **

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction so sorry if it's bad, sorry. This chapter is a little short. Other ones will be longer. By the way, the character Jude is named after the Beatles song Hey Jude. I just really like the name. So any way I hope you like the first chapter. It is a little slow. It will pick up. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

I walked the city street aimlessly. My name is Jude. I'm 16, have red-brown hair, and brilliant green eyes. I use to have laugh lines but they are starting to disappear and be replaced with worry lines. I don't have school I've never been. But some how I know how to read, write, and solve complicated math problems. I guess you could say I'm a rebel. But I guess you would need rules to be rebellious. I'm on my own. I was lost as a very young child. I am always moving. I never sleep in the same place.

Everyone in the city knows me, even if they don't know where I lived. "Morning Mike" I said happily. "Morning Jude, you know you really should go to school. How are you going to make a living for yourself?" Mike said with a hint of worry in his voice. "Don't worry about me. I guess you could say I'm waiting for something to find me", I said confidently as I walked away. I wasn't just being a brat to Mike. I really was waiting. I had been having dreams of a made man in a blue box. The adventures he had were amazing. I never see his face though, only his face silhouette. Yet something about him was very familiar, as I knew him in another life.

I walked for hours. Finally, I walked around the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. There it was. The big blue box.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. It belongs to BBC. **

**Author's Note: So this is Chapter two. Thanks for reading this far. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

There it was the big blue box. It was there. I walked up close and reached out my hand to touch it, to make sure I wasn't going crazy. When my fingers touched the smooth wood I knew I wasn't. I noticed it had a lock on it. I frowned for a second the touched the lock. It opened. I was a little reluctant to go in. Even in my dreams I never went inside. I quickly pushed that thought aside, pushed the door and stepped inside.

It was bigger on the inside, some how this didn't surprise me. Suddenly I realized I was breaking and entering. "Hello. Is anyone in here." There was no answer. I started to worry. When the man from my dreams came back he would be mad. I quickly got over it. "If he didn't want anyone in he should have locked it" I said to myself. I sat down in a chair next to a thing that seemed to look like it controlled it. It many buttons, levers, knobs, dials, and small wheels on it. I reached to open when I heard the door open.

I quickly ran down the stairs under the control thingy. I saw a gangly, tall man walk in. he was wearing a tweed jacket, braces, and bow tie. He had a head of thick, floppy brown hair. I could tell he was bowlegged, but it somehow suited him. He looked classy, yet there was something goofy and fun about him. It was the man from the dreams. A girl followed after him. She was tall and very pretty. She had beautiful red hair. She came in laughing at whatever just happened as they got in the box. Another man followed the girl in. The looked a little more shy and timid than the others, and a nose the size of Africa.

The man in the tweed jacket started to pull on levers, press buttons, and twisted knobs. Suddenly the second man spotted me. "Um Doctor, there's someone down here." He said. His voice didn't sound defensive or harsh. It almost sounded nervous or scared. Still I didn't want to be seen. The strangely dressed man walked over. He saw me and smiled "Hello, how did you get in my TARDIS' he asked slightly confused. I was confused by the word, but sounded strangely familiar. 'TARDIS?" "Time And Relative Dimension In Space and how did you get in it" he said still smiling. "It was unlocked and I walked in. I wasn't in here long" I said cautiously. "Doctor, I though you locked the door" the girl said confused. 'I did" he said looking at me. It felt as is he was looking inside of me. "What's your name' he said smiling again. "Jude what's yours" I said looking at the trio. "I'm The Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. It belongs to BBC. **

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading. I hope you Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

As the name 'The Doctor' came up, I felt a tug at my heartstrings… yet I don't know why. "You ok", the second man said sounding a little surprised and concerned. I haven't even noticed I had started crying. "I'm fine" I said wiping back the tears. 'Well" The Doctor said regaining him smile. "These are the Ponds, Amy and Rory" he said with a smile. Amy smiled and waved at me. Rory shyly looked at the floor shifting foot to foot. I could already tell I liked Rory's shy and timid nature. "We're married so it would be the Williams" Rory said sounding a little annoyed. It sounded like something he said a lot. I laughed a little. The Doctor looked at me and smiled widely. "So where r your parents" he asked still smiling. "Don't have any' I said plainly. I didn't pain me anymore. I could hardly remember them. "Grandparents" Rory asked. "No" "Aunt' Amy added in. "No, I'm alone, have been for as long as I could remember" I said thinking back. "Well would you like to join us?"

Amy looked a little surprised, The Doctor just smiled again. It seemed as though he never stopped. I hesitated a little. Then I though about my dreams and that I hesitated a little. Then I thought about my dreams and that I wouldn't be missing anything here. "Sure" I said with a smile. The Doctor jumped to the control "by the way this is a spaceship and a time machine." He said quickly possibly hoping I would get confused and he would have to explain. Strangely it didn't faze me. "Nice" I said plainly. I looked at the control thingy. Looking at all the all the buttons some looked wrong. Before I could stop myself, I said, "The brakes are still on". How did I know that? The Doctor gave me a surprised look. "Amy, Rory can you leave us for a minute" he said staring at me again. It felt as if he was looking into my soul. "Who are you" he staring at me with almost a cold stare.

His hard stare scared me. He must have seen this cause his stare softened. He smiled weakly. "Sorry" he said guilty. "It's amazing how you survived on your own" he said trying to lighten the mood. "Ya well, I made friends that take care of me" I said trying to hide the slight fear I had from the way he looked at me earlier. " So you lived with someone" he said as if he just tricked me into saying something "No. I only would stay for lunch or dinner then leave. I slept on the streets or snuck in somewhere' I quickly said as I said him a smug look. "I see, well you can stay with us if you like. We have plenty of rooms" he said happily playing with knobs and dials again on the control thing. "Thanks, umm what is this thing called" I said. "It's the console, it" "controls the TARDIS' I said quickly as if already knew. He eyed me up and down again. "Amy, Rory come in here" he called still staring at me. "So where are we going" Amy said skipping in. Rory trailed behind her like a lost puppy. "Well Pond, I thought we would visit this lovely planet" the Doctor said snapping back into a fun mood. He stared to play with buttons and switchs on the console. "GERONIMO!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been enjoying my winter break. The story has been a little slow. I promise it will pick up. I don't know Doctor Who. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 4

The TARDIS threw me around wildly. I sat in the chair I was in earlier trying to keep myself steady. The TARDIS stopped and I followed the Doctor to the door. He trotted out and threw his arms in the air taking a deep breath. "AWW the best smelling air in the universe." He said outside. I stepped out into this beautiful world around the TARDIS. This world looked as if we landed in the middle of a fairy tale. The houses and shops around us were made of a light colored cobble stone. Children played and danced in the streets. Women walked around, talked to each other and saying hello to everyone. Everyone seemed to know each other. Little carts sat in front of every house. They sold everything. As we walked down the street no one said anything. It was so beautiful. "So you thing you might go by Amelia here" the Doctor said smiling at Amy. "yes I, I think I might' Amy said staring at everything in aw.

We passed by a bakery as we walked. The smell was unbelievable. It smelt warm and homey. I could stare there and smell for years, but we moved on. Everyone expect for the Doctor lingered as we walked. Once I couldn't smell the wonderful aroma anymore, I looked up to see a castle up on a hill. It was gorgeous. "Doctor, are we going up there" we all said in unison. "yep" he said popping the p as he it. We walked up half way up the hill when a pair of guards stopped us.

"Who goes there?' They said shapely. "I'm here to see the King and Queen. The Doctor said smiling at the guards, even though they were holding swords. "Does the royal family know you're coming?" the guards said pointing the swords at us. "No but I think they would love to see me" he said smiling still. He had no fear. "And why might that be" the guard said smiling at the Doctor but still on alert. "I'm the Doctor and I think they would like to see me." He said smugly. I had to smile. His confidence reminded me of someone but I didn't know who. "Yes sir, I will take you to the castle." The guard said putting away his sword and bowed at him. They must have known him.

We walked up a little while until the Doctor said something to the guard. "So what's you name." the Doctor said to the guard. "Tim my name is Tim" the guard said smiling. "Lovely name, Tim. A nice simple name." the Doctor said smiling. "Ya well, Doctor, do you remember last time you were here?" He said sound very nervous. "Yes I do, I saved to town from the 'dragon'" he said putting air quotes around the word dragon. "Yes that's the time. Do remember the little boy you saved." He said staring at the floor. "The little boy who wanted to come with me?" He said with a smug grin. "Yes that one" he pulled out a stone with something written on it. "It says 'Tim the brave'" I said reading the stone. "Yes" the Doctor said slowly eyeing me again. "How did you know that?" Amy and Rory asked looking surprised. It was written in another language but somehow I understood it.

"We're here" Tim said smiling widely still clutching the stone. "Thanks Tim" the Doctor said patting his shoulder. We walked up to the castle where a family was standing waiting for us. A smile appeared on there face when we arrived. "Hello Time Lord" the king said sounding very powerful but still soft and sweet. Time Lord? My mind raced and suddenly everything when blank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed this fic. I glad you liked it. This chapter is a flashback. I'm not going to lie I really like this chapter. It's going to be a little sad though. I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 5

_I was in front of a house. My house. I was home. My home on Gallifrey. I looked to about 4 or 5. I ran into the house, yelling for my dad. "Daddy, Daddy" I ran up to him, my dad. "Hey, jewel, sweetie." He picked me up and hugged. "What is it sweetie?" he said still holding me. "Daddy can we play doctor, please, please." I said in a cute little girl's voice. "Well I have to do these choirs your mother gave me" he said looking back into a room. My mother must have been in there. "OO Please Daddy, please, please, pleeaasee." I said squirming a little. My dad tried to keep hold of my. "Ok, ok fine, go outside I'll be there in a minute" he said walking into the room he was look at earlier. _

_I run outside gleefully. My brother started coming to me. "Hi Jewel, you want to play with us" my brother said pointing at the other. He was the oldest if I remembered correctly. He was about 13. Even though he was much older than me he always loved to play with me. "No John, daddy is going to play doctor with me." I said happily sitting in the red grass. "Ok come on Smith lets go play something else" John said to Smith. My other brother looked to be about 11 at this point. He was the shyer one in the family. I remember one time there was a storm and he let me sleep with him that night. Both my brother were always there for me. _

"_Ok, the doctor will see you now." A woman said walking outside. She was my mother she was beautiful. I remember she use to read me a story every night and then sing me to sleep. "Hello I'm the Doctor" My dad said as he came out the door. He walked over to my and sat down next to me. "Now let's see what's the matter. Oh No." he said looking 'concerned'. "What's wrong?" I said sounding really concerned. "It looks like you've been attacked by the tickle monsters!" he said starting to tickle me. Playful shrieks and giggles filled the air. He chased me a around for a while, until a noise stopped it. _

"_EXCTERINATE." Screams of terror filled the air. Guns went of all over us. "DADDY" I screamed. He picked me up and ran. "DAD HELP" both of my brother scream. "HELP DAD HELP, HELP HE-""EXCTERINATE" looked over to find both of my brother motionless on the floor. "NNNNOOOO" My dad screamed. I buried my head in my dad. I screamed and sobbed. "JULIA DON'T. NNNOOO." My father screamed. I saw my mother running to my brother lifeless bodies. "EXCTERINATE" "NNNNNNOOOOOO" my father screamed. My father squeezed me tighter and buried his head in me. I looked up and said my mother lying near my brother. My father lifted his head up breathing angrily. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS." He screamed at the strange robot aliens in front of us. "YA YOU BETTER WATCH OUT" I screamed at them. "EXCER-"My father ran away from the strange alien before it could finish. _

_He ran faster than ever. As he ran I could see the bodies of my neighbors and our friends. I buried my in my father and cried hard. Finally we stopped I looked up and saw we were at a museum. He ran up the stairs and ran in. he ran looking for something. "Sweetie if you see a big blue box, please tell me." He ran from room to room still carrying me. "THERE IT IS DADDY" I screamed. He ran to the box, jumped over to rope around it and opened the door. He closed the door behind him and started pressing button on the table._

_He was still holding on to me. "Daddy let me down" I said knowing in would make it easier for him to pilot. He hesitated. He looked at me and then finally let me down. I walked over to a chair on the side. "Oh no. No, no, NO. It's a six pilot TARDIS.' He said sounding frustrated and scared. "O well we have to get out of here." He said starting to press buttons. "Daddy what about Mommy and John and Smith. We have to go get them. You're the doctor, you can fix them" I said. He stopped and looked at me. He looked as if he was about to cry. He cried at the innocents and how clueless I was of what had happened. "Jewel, my sweet, they are gone, we can go back for them" he said crying quietly. I cried loudly. He hugged me and cried into me. _

_The TARDIS gave a sharp jerk. He ran over to the console and piloted it. It shock wildly. I tried my best to hold on. There was a giant jerk. The TARDIS flew me out of the door. I felt myself falling. "JJEEWWEELL" my father screamed out the door. I saw the TARDIS dissolve into the air, then everything when dark. _

_I woke up to someone shaking me. "Hey little girl are you ok.' He said looking very concerned. He was wearing a suit. He looked very friendly. I looked around and saw I was in an ally way in what looked like a city. "What's your name sweet heart" I shook my head. I couldn't remember anything. "Well, lets get you back to my house. My wife will take care of you." He picked me up and walked down the street. We walked past a shop playing the Beatles song Hey Jude. That name sounded very familiar. It must have been my name. "My name is Jude" I told the man. "Oh good you are starting to remember things. Nice name by the way." I went to live his house for a while and moved on to another and on to where I was before I got in the TARDIS. _

I went back to reality. I'm a Time Lord. I could remember everything. I looked at the Doctor. Something was familiar about him. He looked back at me and smiled. The same smile as the one my dad gave in the dream. I looked at him and then it hit me. Dad? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any charcters. All charcters and rights go to the BBC. **

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. thank ypu to those people who reveiwed. I hope all of you had a good holiday. I got a new laptop so i will be updating more often. I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 6

Dad? I stared at the Doctor with wide eyes. My father was alive. He was right in front of me. Tears started to fill my eyes. I wantede to run to him and bury my head in his shoulder like I had when I was a child. I bite my lip trying to stop myself from crying tears of joy. "Are you ok?" i looked to see Amy and Rory staring conceredly at me. "I'm fine I've never seen royalty before." I lied wipeing tears from my eyes. Amy seemed to buy it, but Rory looked unconvinced. He stared at my a few more mooments then hesitantly looked away. I looked back at the Doctor. '_should i telll him_' I asked myself. No, I can't. Its better if he doesn't know. After all this time he might have gotten over what had happened. I don't want to open some painful wounds.

"Hello Time Lord" the king said in a deep, powerful voice. "Hello King Paul." the Doctor said giving a small bow to the king. "and Queen Marie" the Doctor said reaching over to kiss her hand. The queen made a little chuckle. "Your quite the charmer, Doctor" he said giggleing. the King gave a hearty laugh. "It looks like your not the only one he's charmed" the king said looking at Amy and I. "This is Amelia and Rory Pond." the Doctor said pionting at them. Amy and Rory bowed like the Doctor had done before. "And this is Jude" he said putting his arm around me. The way he squzzed me as he held me made my feel like a child again. I wanted to stay there forever. But sadly it endly quickly as he realised me. "I would like to show Jude are your lovely castle. Its her first time traveling with me." The Doctor said turning around to gesture at me. as he turned he smiled at me. How I loved that smile. Even when I was a child I loved it. That smile was home. Whenever I saw that smile I got a felling of warmth and comfort.

"It would be a honor" the king said warmly. "Thank you, your majesty" The Doctor said bowing to King Paul. We bowed and followed the Doctor down the hall. "They seem to like you" Amy said skipping up next to the Doctor. "Well I've done them a couple favors over the years." he said smugly. we spent the day looking at the Garden, Throne Room, and almost every room in the castle. It was incredible. Everything was so beautiful. We went into a room. All that was in the room was a vase. It was gorgouse. The blue and white florale design looked as if painted by angels. The paint shone brightly. Amy and I practically drooled over it. "We should go. If we even get a smuge on it, they will have my head" " Alright Doctor, but it's so gorgous" Amy said leaving.

As the Doctor started closeing the door, a voice call from behind. "Hey, Doctor, your not allowed in there." Tim said as he ran up to us. he grabbed the door knob and closed the door. he must have closed to hard. the loud crash filled the silence. A look of terror appeared on Tim's face. "That vase is the pride and joy of this place. Its thousands of years old. Passed down for centruies and I BROKE IT. Tim shouted. "Tim it's ok. I'll get you out of this." the Doctor said quickly trying to calm Tim down. "IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OK. THEY WILL KILL ME FOR THIS." Tim screamed. "Tim you need to stop screaming. I will get you out of here but you need to stop screaming. you are going to attrached attention." the Doctor said griping the sides of Tim's arm, trying to get Tim to look at him. Unfortunately the Doctor was right. Five gaurds came running up.

we tried to run but they caught us before we had a chance. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" the head gaurd shouted. He was very intimidating. He was in a gold armored chest plate. He had a thick bushy mustache. He was much older than TIm. While Tim looked to be about 17, he looked in his late 40s. he had darker hair then Tim while. Tim had light brown hair that looked gold in the sun. The guard had jet black hair. Tim had a soft and gentle look to him. This gaurd looked harsh and angry. one of the gaurds opened to door and gasped. "They broke the vase sir" the gaurd said. "WHAT, GO GET THEIR MAJESTIES." he shouted. "Well I don't don't think we need that" Amy said nervously. Her voice trembled as she spoke. I was scared as well. I didn't want to die. "SHUT IT PEASENT" he shouted in amys face making her whimper. "HEY DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME WIFE THAT WAY." Rory roared trying to brake free from the grip of the gaurd. "YOU WATCH YOURSELF BOY OR YOU WILL GO LAST AND WATCH YOUR PERCIOUS WIFE DIE." The gaurd said thourgh his teeth. "Would suggest you leave my friends alone. If you value your life." the Doctor said with an ice cold tone in his voice. hIs vioce scared even me. In his voice I hread all the anger in his life. All the pain and suffering that the world caused him. The gaurd chuckled darkly. "Well if your so powerful, stop me." the gaurd grabbed me.

I screamed loadly. he held a knife up to my neck. I streched my neck out away from the knife. "YOU PUT HER DOWN NOW!" the Dcoter shouted trying to free himself. "Just one slip and..." he said pushing the knife down. Not enough to kill me just enough to draw blood. I screamed in pain. Amy had a look of terror on her face. She started to cry. Rory, like the doctor was trying to free him self. I felt some tears run down my cheecks. I looked at the gaurd. He had the most evil grin on. Tim struggled to get free. He finally gave up and bowed his head in shame. He looked at me and mouthed the words 'I'm so so sorry.' The blade drew deeper into my neck. I Screamed the loud I have ever in my life. I felt my life slipping away. "Realise her" I heard a deep and powerful voice. It belonged to the King. The gaurd droped me to the floor. I layed on the floor and cried. The cut was still bleeding. I prayed that I wouldn't regenrate. I didn't want the Doctor to fing out yet and not like this.

"What is going on Captain." The king said. His sounded angry. "These people broke the vase." the Queen gasped. "You do not take action until I give the order." The king said strenly gesturing towards me. "Realise them" the Queen said. they let go of the Doctor and the other. The Doctor ran down to me and layed his hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok. I'm sorry this was never meant to happen." he whispered in my ear. He kissed my head. I had longed for his kiss agian. The last time was before we were seperated. He stood up and i felt Amy and Rory come towards. me Tim fallowed them. "I am so sorry this is all me fault" he bowed his head and cried. I gained enough to touch his hand. I forgave him It wasn't him fault. he layed his cheeck on my head.

"You will pay for this" the Doctor said standing an inch away for the gaurd. "Doctor, you have broken our vase. The one thing we hold true." the King said strenly. "He didn't brake the vase. I did, your Majesty." said bravely. "Tim, no" I choked. "Then you will be dealt with." the King said harshly. "Actually I would like to take him sir. He caused much damage to my friend. I would like to like him." the Doctor said. I was shocked. "Doctor, no you can-" Amy shouted. "Pond you will be quite" he shouted at her. suddenly his face softened and he winked at her. "As you wish, Doctor." the King said.

The Doctor picked me up and carried out the TARDIS. "Doctor are you really going to kill my?" Tim asked. He looked terrified. "Inside" he said he said gesturing the open door of the TARDIS. Tim Stepped inside. "Wow it's bigger on the inside." "Yes,It is' tHe doctor said putting me down. He grabbed a small remote. "Ready to die." he said smiling. He smiled at Tim, but i don't think he noticed. he put the remote up to Tim. He screamed and fell. He looked dead. A knock came on the door. "Is it done" The king said. "See for yourself.' The king looked at Tims body laying on the floor. "Good, I am very sorry for what happened. The Captian will be punished." the king said


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters. Sorry its been a while, I'm still sick. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this next chatper. **

**Chapter 7 **

I felt myself coming to. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying in a large white room. It had all kinds of different looking tools, viles and bottle. I was in the TARDIS medical bay. I reached up and felt my neck to see how it healed. It had healed prefectly. There wasn't even a scab or scar. I pushed myself up to sit on the bed I was sitting on. "Oh your awake" a voice said form behind me. I spun around in the bed to see who the voice belonged to. It was Rory. He walked in and pulled a chair up next to me. I was slightly disappointed it was Rory and not the Doctor.

"The Doctor thought you would be asleep longer" Rory said. "Where is he?" I asked. I thought he would want to make sure I was ok. " He was here earlier, but he started complianing about being hungery. I could stand it anymore, so I told him to go and I'll watch you. He and Amy went to get fish and chips in the year 3000. He rambled on about the chips in the year 3000 being blue and the fish being 3xs as large as they are in 2011." I laughed a little. Even when I was a kid, he would ramble on about silly little unimportant things. I always loved that about him even it would get quite annoying at times. "Well there's actually as reason why I stayed behind." he said standing up. I raised my eyebrow. What could want. "Jude, when we were at the castle, you looked at the Doctor and said 'Dad'"

As he asked this, he fumbleing with his hands as if he was afraid to ask. I think I was more frightened by his question then he was. Should I tell him? I didn't want him to tell the Doctor. "Amy noticed it too. She actually wanted to stay and ask, but she thought the Doctor would get suspicious if she didn't go." My palms started to sweat. Amy had noticed too. I had to tell him, but he would have to promise not to tell the Doctor. I sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'll tell you." I said with my head down. I looked up to see Rory looking rather surprised. He must have thought I wasn't going to tell him. "Ok, well" Rory said pulling up the chair he was in earlier. He sat down and made a gesture that told me to start talkking.

"Well first you must promise not to tell the Doctor." I said strenly. "Umm, ok sure ya." Rory said hesitently. I knew he trustworthy. I knew if I told him not to tell he wouldn't. "Ok well" I stopped to think of how I was going to say it. I looked at Rory. He was at the very edge of the chair. He looked like a little kid, waiting to hear the cilmax of a story. I smiled a little bit and comtinued. "I know more about the Doctor than you or even he thinks. He is very special to me and I'm sorry I can't tell him everything about me. About why I know some much about the TARDIS, and stuff like that. _**And why I can speack a language only him and I can understand. **_I'm a Time Lord. But not just any other Time Lord. I'm so much more to him. I am Jewel and I am the Doctors daughter."

As I finished, Rory looked shocked. His face was wided and flushed. His mouth hung open. He tried to talk but all that came out were little squeaks. "Rory, Rory, you ok" I said waving my hand in front of his face. Finally he snaped back into reality. "That's, ummm, how, how do you know." He said closeing his eyes trying to think of what he was going to say next. "Well, His smile. It's the same smile he had when I was a kid. And the rambleing." I said adding the last part in. "Are you sure, thats a lot to take out of a smile" Rory said sounding confused. I knew that but it was. I looked around, till my eye landed on proof. "Here, DNA sample." I said holding up a little tool. I cut my finger and whiped it on the screen. After a few secounds, the screen truned into a list of words. I hooked up the remote to the screen in the room so we could see it better.

**Name: Jewel**

**Age: 108**

**Date of Birth: November 16, 1903**

**Species:Time Lord**

**Homeplanet: Gallifrey**

**Parents: The Doctor **

As I read the list. I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I guessed I was scared that I was wrong. Rory stared at the screen a little longer then me then finalley spoke. "How did you lose each other." He said with hand covering his mouth. I told the whole story about the Darleks, my mother and brother , and how I fell out of the TARDIS. "I'm so sorry. That's awful. No one should have to deal with that." Rory said as he walked of to hug me. "It's ok. I'm 108" I said still hugging him, "I can handle it".

"Why haven't you told him yet" Roryed asked as he broke away from the hug. "I can't tell him. The events clearly still hurt him. You can see it in his eyes. They're so sad and worn out. I can see the pain he feels. I don't want it to be that everytime he looks at me, he gets sad and thinks of all that he's lost." I looked at Rory. He looked like understood. But he clearly wasn't happy about the idea. "I know how the Doctor felt. Well I used to. My child was taken from me as well, but I got her back and now she's in jail. Nevermind, it's hard to explain" he said trailing off "But I think you should tell him, maybe not right now but you should tell him." Rory said putting him hands on my arms. " I know, I will tell him. Just not now. If I tell him, he would never let me leave the TARDIS. I mean I did fall out once. And after today he would never let me a inch near the door." I said laughing a little. Rory did too.

We both laughed for a while, till I broke It. "I am going to talk to him though. About what he knows happened to the Time Wars and stuff like that" I said still smileing. But Rory's smile disappeared. He knew what happened to them. "Whats wrong" I asked sounding more confused than I wanted. "Oh, it's nothing just, well he's never told me but he's told Amy the story. She told me it's not a good one." Rory said looking at the floor. He looked so sorry about something, almost guilty. "Well, I know it's not going to be a happy story, but I still have to know." I said strongly. I knew it wasn't a happy ending. If it was ok than the Doctor wouldn't be running all the time. He would have went home and tried to find me.

"Well thanks for telling me about, you know, about you." Rory said in his old timid fashion. "No problem, It was nice to tell someone. You can tell Amy if you want, but she can't tell the Doctor." I said sternly. I didn't want him to know yet and I really didn't want him find out by Amy. "Ok, If you need to talk anyone about stuff Amy and I are always here." Rory said very fatherly. Something told me he would have been a good dad. I did have some questions about the whole loseing his child and than getting her. And now she's in jail? I had so many questions, but now wasn't the time to ask.

Suddenly I heard foot steps coming in. Both, Rory and I spun around to see who it was. As the person walked in, I had the most wonderful bubble in my stomache. It was the Doctor. "You're awake early. Funny, it usually lasts longer." he said stopping suddebly as he approched the door. "Ya she hasn't been awake long though." Rory said. "Good, have you been watching her, keeping her safe, Rory the Roman." he said patting Rory on the back. "Ya, where's Amy?" Rory asked looking at the door. I knew why he wanted to find Amy. He wanted to tell her about me. "She's in her room changing. Ran in to a little trouble, had to jump in a lake to get away." I noticed that the Doctor's coat did look a bi damp. "You see the rastar were angry at us and they can't swim, because of thier skin would act like sand in the water. I don't even know why they were so cross. I just asked where the fish and chip shop was." The Doctor rambled on about who knows what while looking at screen and dials. Most likely about my and how my neck healed. Rory had already left and I sure wasn't listening. I don't think he noticed. Suddenly the rambles stopped. I spun around to see the Doctor looking at the DNA tool I had used earlier. "Hello, What are you doing here." the Doctor said talking to the object. I panicked. I I jumped up and ran over to him. I had to act fast. He started to get a read on it. I threw myself on the ground without thinking. "AAAAAAHHHH" I screamed trying to get his attention. Luckly it work perfectly. As he ran over to me the reader fell off the table and turned off, erasing what was on there. "Jude, You alright, you should sit back down." The Doctor said sounding concerned as he picked me up.

I got that wonderful feeling again. I wanted to tell him so bad. I wanted him to hold my and talk to me the way he used to. Like I was all that mattered. I was his little girl and I wanted to be his forever. But I surpose every girl has to grow up and stop being their little girl and turn in to their young lady. But I wasn't ready for that. I hardly got to be his little girl. That was taken away from me by what ever that monster was the day I was lost. I thought of that thing. I got the worst feeling I ever had in the world. I was hate. I felt the blood boil in my vains. That thing had destoryed everything I had ever known. It had killed those I loved. And even the only one I had left, I could tell that that thing had killed him in inside. My heart beated faster and my breath increased. My face turned hot with rage. Whatever it was I hated it and if I ever see one again. I thought bad things, until I remembered where I was. I was with my dad, safe.

He sat me back down on the bed and sat himself down next to me. This was the perfect time to ask. 'Umm Doctor, what are you?" I asked trying my best to sound real. He smiled smugly. He had been asked this question before. "I'm a Timlord"


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to BBC. I have been really bad at posting recently and I'm sorry for that. I've been really busy. And thank you to those who reviewed. I'm glad you enjoying it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, I want to know what you think so far. Thanks. Enjoy :)

Chapter 8

"I'm a Time Lord."

Well I knew that but I tried to look as shocked as I could.

"What planet are you from" I said trying to sound surprised.

"Gallifrey." He smiled weakly.

That name gave me the greatest sense of pride. I tried to think of a way to find out had happened to my beloved homeland.

"I would love to go there" I said genuinely.

I longed to feel the soft, rubbery feel of the brilliant red grass under my feet. To breath in the air of a place that I loved so much. I longed to be home. I got a feeling of excitement to think that I might go back. But it was shattered as the Doctor's smile disappeared in to a frown.

"We can't do that." he said staring at me with sad old eyes.

I looked deep into his eye. They were much older than when I was a kid. I saw all the pain and suffering again. It made me want to cry. There was that awful feeling you get when a parent is sad. That feeling when you know that something has gone terribly wrong.

"Why not?" I said. I didn't need to act anymore. I was scared to discover what had happened.

"My planet is destroyed. I can never go back." he said looking at the floor.

"What happened?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"There was a war. The Time War. A war against the Time Lords and a monstrous race called Darleks" he said.

He said the name Darlek with such hate. That was the robot that killed everything I knew. I started to feel that hate come back. I didn't want the Doctor to see, I quickly tried to calm myself down.

"Well long story short they are all gone, all the Time Lords. I'm the only one left."

I felt his heart break with those last words. The words pierced his heart harder than anything else.

"Did you have a family?" I asked almost in a whisper. I had to know if he missed me, if he didn't, or if he had forgotten me. I held my breath as I waited for an answer. He stared at the floor. I waited for him. My heart raced, trying to look normal. I began to get impatient until a heard a sound I never wanted to hear.

Crying. I looked over to see tears dripping for his old eyes. I felt my heart drop to my feet. I knew the answer to my question. He clearly still missed me and most certainly hadn't forgotten. My heart broke as he sheepishly nodded his head. I reached out to hold his hands. They were shaking. I moved closer to him and tried to hug him but when I tried to pull my hand away; he tightened his grip and pulled me closer. Like a child he buried his head in my shoulder and wept. I felt a few tear slide down my face as I held my father broken in my arms.

"It's ok." I whispered in his ear.

"It's not ok. I'm alone and it's my fault. I lost her. It's my fault she's gone." He screamed in my shoulder. He wept even harder.

"Who's she?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"My daughter. Jewel. The Darleks killed my two sons and wife." I stopped to take a breath. "I grabbed her and ran." He stopped a looked up. He had a look of horror on his face. He eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"I left them. I LEFT THEM. I left my sons and wife." He screamed, bowing his head.

"No no no. You had to leave you had to save your daughter." I said lifting his head to look in his eyes. He looked up me. He looked so guilty. "You didn't leave them."

He calmed down and rested his head against my shoulder.

"But I still lost her in the end. She fell. She fell out of the TARDIS." He stared to cry again. "She was only a kid. She was a little girl. She was MY little girl" he cried, sliding on the floor collapsing to his knees. It hurt me so much to see my father like this and knowing that I'm the one that is causing it. I had to tell him. I couldn't let him go through this anymore.

"I'll never forgive myself. She's either died from the fall or no one took care of her. Even if she was still alive she would never forgive me. I LEFT HER! I didn't know where she landed. I would give anything to see her again. But she probably hates me. Why wouldn't she? She would never forgive me." He burying his head in his hands. I had made my choice. I slipped down next to him and leaned close.

_"__**I forgive you**__" _I said in a language only he would understand. His eyes widened. His mouth gaped open. He reached out and touched my cheek. I felt him looking deep in my eyes for the answer.

_"__**Jewel?"**_He said in barely a whisper.

_"__**Hi Daddy**__" _I said letting a few tears fall. Before I could do anything he pulled me into the tightest hug I had ever received. I hugged him back as tight as he was hugging me. He felt him crying in my shoulder. But I knew it wasn't a sad cry. It was one full of joy.

"Jewel, sweetie, but how did you find me?" He said finally stopping his cry.

"Well, a big blue box is pretty hard to miss." I said laughing. He just stared at me. It wasn't the hard, observant stare he had giving me earlier. It was soft and warming. It was full of love. But it was interrupted.

"Doctor, Tim is wakin- oh sorry. Are you guys ok?" Amy questioned as she walked through the door.

"Ya, we're fine. I'll um go um." The Doctor said before rushing out the door. Amy looked at the Doctor confused. She looked at me and realized what had happened.

"You told him didn't you?" she said walking towards me. I nodded my head.

"That's great! Now he can be happy." She said sounding excited and relived. "But then why did he" said pointing out the door.

"I don't know" I said. I was hurt. Why didn't he look happy when Amy walked in? Amy pulled me in for a hug.

"He'll come round, I think he just a bit shocked" Amy said trying to comfort me.

"Maybe"


End file.
